Les cinq fois où Dean drague Cordélia&rate
by a.a.k88
Summary: Crossover Angel/Supernatural. Dean/Cordélia, Sam/Cordélia amitié.


_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas._

**Titre:** Les cinq fois où Dean drague Cordélia (et rate)  
**Auteur: **thecomingnight

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Série:** Angel/Supernatural  
**Couple(s):** Dean/Cordélia, Sam/Cordélia amitié.

* * *

1.  
"Donc, tu as des visions, aussi?" lui demande Sam une fois que sa migraine s'atténue un peu. (Ca prend de plus en plus de temps maintenant.)

Dean est resté silencieux tout ce temps. Sam ne peut que supposer qu'il réfléchit à une stratégie. Après tout, Cordélia est assez canon, et Dean n'a jamais refusé une femme canon.

"Aussi?" Elle soulève un sourcil vers Sam, qui acquiesce en retour.

"Sammy, ici présent, est une anomalie aussi." Dean sait que c'est probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il puisse dire à la seconde où ça sort de sa bouche.

"Uh huh," elle ne le regarde qu'une seconde avant de retourner son attention sur Sam, "on devrait discuter."

Dean se promet de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche la prochaine fois. Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois.

* * *

2.  
Ils sont passés à L.A plusieurs fois depuis deux semaines, mais ils ne sont pas retournés à l'Hypérion. Ils ont pourchassé le démon entre d'autres chasses, et ils n'arrêtent pas de finir ici. Dean découvre que Sam a parlé à Cordélia et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ça le met vraiment en rogne.

Ils ne vont pas à l'Hypérion, et il n'a pas l'intention de tomber sur elle, mais il décide d'utiliser ça à son avantage. Surtout car Sam n'est pas là.

"Oh, oui. Le frère de Sam. Tu es … Dan?" Elle semble confuse, "Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est Don."

"Dean." Il y a une touche de contrariété dans sa voix qu'il essaye de réprimer.

"Ouais. Dean. Je n'ai pas parlé à Sam depuis quelques jours. Comment va-t-il?"

Ils sont dans un bar, et il essaye de flirter, et elle s'interroge sur Sam. Ce n'est pas juste. Dean se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Son téléphone sonne et elle répond, dit quelques mots à la personne à l'autre bout du fil et puis raccroche.

"Désolée, Dave. Dis bonjour à Sam de ma part!"

Elle s'en va et Dean fini sa bière. Et puis en commande rapidement une autre.

* * *

3.  
Le démon les amène à L.A à nouveau, et Cordélia l'a vu. Sam et elle parlent et prévoient de se rencontrer pour élaborer un plan. Entre Sam, Dean et Cordélia et ses amis, ils pensent qu'ils ont l'avantage. Ils sauvent le garçon mais n'ont pas le démon. Par encore.

Ils décident de célébrer quand même, parce qu'ils ont au moins réussi la moitié de ce qu'ils voulaient et, hey, ce n'est pas rien.

Dean et Sam ne sont encore jamais allés dans un endroit ressemblant au Caritas, et Dean doit lutter contre l'envie de sortir un pistolet ou un couteau ou une autre arme et dégommer tout l'endroit. Et puis il entend le chant.

Un fichu démon horrible est sur la scène en train de chanter du putain de Céline Dion, et c'est presque la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il peut voir Sam qui réprime l'envie d'éclater de rire du coin de l'œil, et il est sûr que c'est plus à cause de l'expression sur son visage que du démon.

Cordélia dit à Sam, "On croirait qu'il n'a encore jamais vu un démon chanter?"

Ce à quoi Sam répond, "En fait, je crois que c'est _My Heart Will Go On_ qui le fait."

"Oh, hé bien, il n'a jamais vu Angel chanter _Mandy_." Tout le monde ri sauf Dean. Et Angel, qui semble bien moins amusé.

"Pourquoi tu ne chanterais pas, _Don_?" dit Sam. Et puis Sam et Cordélia rient tous les deux, et Dean réalise que Sam lui a raconté et ça le met en colère. Probablement plus en colère qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais il déteste être embarrassé devant une femme canon.

"Garce," marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, à Sam, pas Cordélia, et Sam le sait.

"Oh, allez, Dean. C'était amusant."

"Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, et qui sont ces deux garçons?" Le démon semble connaître Cordélia et ses amis, et par leurs noms. Ils commencent à discuter, et même Sam se mêle à la conversation, mais Dean ne peut simplement pas le supporter, et il doit partir.

Il est dehors, appuyer contre l'Impala quand elle sort.

"C'est vraiment de trop pour toi, n'est-ce pas?"

"J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air." Parce que Dean ne parle pas de ses sentiments, surtout pas avec des jolies filles qui gloussent comme des reines de promo avec son frère, à ses frais.

"Uh huh. Tu sais, tu pourrais rivaliser contre Angel dans une compétition de rumination. Je te jure."

"Je ne rumine pas."

"Uh huh." Elle est silencieuse un moment et avance pour se tenir à côté de lui, "Ce n'est pas mal, tu sais. Une fois qu'on s'y habitude. La perspective de tous les démons sont aussi des personnes."

"Les démons ne sont pas des personnes. Ce sont des démons."

"Ouais." Elle ne va pas plus loin, mais Dean a le sentiment distinct qu'elle veut en dire plus mais sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter. "Enfin, je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Tu peux rester ici et bouder si tu veux."

Il pense que ça veut dire qu'ils ont atteint une entente. Peut-être que c'est sa chance donc, quand elle s'éloigne, il la suit à contrecoeur.

Juste avant qu'ils ne soient à l'intérieur, il l'entend dire "Je ne coucherai quand même pas avec toi." Il s'arrête simplement et la regarde.

C'est là qu'il décide qu'il ne va vraiment pas abandonner.

* * *

4.  
Sam raccroche le téléphone et il semble inquiet. Dean ne sait pas à qui il parlait, mais il peut le deviner. Ils restent silencieux un moment, mais même augmenter le volume de la musique n'aide pas à atténuer la tension, donc il le diminue et continue de fixer la route devant.

"Elle va encore plus mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Sam hoche seulement la tête et regarde devant lui, n'offrant rien d'autre. Pas de détails ni d'explications. Dean n'en a pas besoin. Sam et Cordélia discutent depuis un moment et, même si Dean ne connaît pas les détails, il en sait assez pour savoir que ses visions sont très différentes de celles de Sam et qu'elle ne va pas bien.

Il continue de rouler, vers Bumfuck, quisaitdansquelfichud'étatilssontmaintenant, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la fille qui se fiche de lui. Il fait demi-tour sur la route et se dirige vers L.A et ils y sont avant le coucher du soleil.

Elle est au lit et son fantôme (Dean n'arrive pas à s'habituer au fait qu'elle ait un fantôme avec qui elle est amie. C'est comme Casper. Littéralement.) les laisse entrer. Angel est déjà là, et les autres sont à l'hôtel, à essayer de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait aider.

Sam parle à Angel de quelque chose, et Angel se fâche. Dean pense qu'il devrait protéger Sam, mais quand les mots "Je tiens à elle aussi," sortent, il pense que c'est quelque chose de privé et que peut-être il ne devrait pas s'en mêler à moins que les crocs ne s'en mêlent d'abord.

Il passe la tête par la porte. Elle ne dort pas, et elle a pleuré.

"Cordélia?" chuchote-t-il parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir risquer de parler plus fort. Elle a l'air mal. Elle n'a rien de la femme qu'il a rencontrée il y a quelques mois et pourchassée sans relâche. Ses yeux sont sombres et cernés. Elle semble fatiguée et malade et faible. S'il ne le savait pas, il ne penserait même pas que c'est la même fille.

"Dean." Elle fait une pause. "J'ai dit à Sam de ne pas venir. Je vais bien."

"Ouais," il s'avance jusqu'au lit, "Tu m'as l'air vachement bien."

Elle sourit si faiblement que ça compte à peine, et Dean entend des cris, remplis de hurlements, de l'autre pièce. Quelque chose à propos d'IRM et de secrets gardés.

"Je vais bien, vraiment. Angel réagit de manière excessive. J'ai seulement appelé Sam parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne s'inquièterait pas," elle ri doucement, "Ironique, huh?" Elle fait une nouvelle pause, "Ne prend pas cet air-là. Sois la seule personne qui ne s'inquiète pas pour moi."

Et il ne peut pas dire non. Elle ressemble tellement peu à la fille qu'il connaît, donc il acquiesce. Et puis il sourit.

"Hé bien, au moins je t'ai amenée dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais …"

"Fais attention, mon pote. Ca ne va pas arriver!"

Elle sourit réellement. Elle le repousse à nouveau, mais elle sourit, et là tout de suite, c'est assez.

* * *

5.  
Wesley et Fred ont fait les recherches et ont trouvé un remède temporaire pour la douleur que ses visions causaient, mais ils savent que ça ne va pas durer pour toujours. Wesley pense que ça devrait au moins aider jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quelque chose de plus permanent. Elle est de retour à la normale en quelques jours, et Sam et Dean sortent avec eux avant de partir vers où ils vont cette fois pour combattre quoi qu'ils vont combattre cette fois. Dans ce cas-ci, sortir signifie aller chercher des pizza et les ramener à l'Hypérion.

"La prochaine fois que je te dis de ne pas t'inquiéter, Sam, tu m'écouteras," Cordélia sourit et lui jette un champignon à la figure.

"Tu ne connais pas Sam aussi bien que tu crois," répond Dean avec un sourire. Ils finissent leur pizza et il est temps de partir.

Sam se dirige vers la voiture et tout le monde se disperse, laissant Cordélia et Dean seuls dans le lobby de l'Hypérion.

"Donc, je te demanderais bien de sortir avec moi encore une fois, mais ---"

"Tu sais comment ça va finir," elle sourit, "Ecoute, Dean, ce n'est pas toi. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent. Avec nous deux. Il y a un travail à faire et, de plus, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec le sexe sans attache. Je suis sûre que tu as toujours plein de filles qui tournent autour de toi, de toute façon."

"Ouais." Est sa réponse.

Il pourrait dire qu'il l'apprécie pour plus que du sexe, d'une façon dont il n'a pas apprécié quelqu'un depuis longtemps, mais il ne le fait pas. Il y aura d'autres chances pour ça. Maintenant n'est pas le moment.

Elle l'enlace et lui dit de dire à Sam qu'elle l'appellera et disparaît dans le bureau. Il pense qu'elle semble peut-être un peu triste, mais il n'y accorde pas trop d'importance. Il n'y a pas de vraies rasons de le faire. Il se tient dans le lobby et regarde autour de lui pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

Il y a du travail à faire, et il ne peut pas s'appesantir sur une fille.


End file.
